Her Undying Affection
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE She always watched him. She was always beside him. She was always dreaming about him, this knight in black armor. Now it is time for her to reveal her feelings. Prequel to His Unseen Affection.


Her Undying Affection  
Oneshot, prequel to His Unseen Affection  
Summary: She always watched him. She was always beside him. She was always dreaming about him, this knight in black armor. Now it is time for her to reveal her feelings. Prequel to His Unseen Affection.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. If I did . . . you'd all be more sorry cause it'd be waaaaaaaay too confusing. Heh.

TAOTD: I'm pissed. I can't write anymore. I spent the past two months trying to write even one story and I got nothing. Wrote this in 30 mins and it's crapy and unbeta-ed.  
Takara: Is it because of that boy?  
TAOTD: No, it's because I'm a seventeen year old junior with a low GPA.  
Amon: . . . Am I fired?  
TAOTD: No, you've been downgraded as Takara Muse's assistant.  
Amon: (gapes)  
Takara: People still don't know what I look like.  
TAOTD: You're hot! There's a picture of you on my xanga. But anyways, start the story!

* * *

When had life become so hard? How did things turn out this way? Why?

Robin wondered to herself those thoughts. She was aching, on the verge of breaking, but he didn't do it, he didn't finish the job. She wanted him to hurt her so she could move on. She wanted him to crush her, she wanted him to give her a reason to hate him, but instead all he did was make her want him more. He craved an ache so deep into her heart it burned, it would never heal.

---few hours before---

Gathering up her courage, Robin knocked on the door. Her heart was beating, racing, pounding so loud that she was sure that even he could hear it through the door. Her palms were sweaty, she had planned this for so long and even made a small speech, a speech that she couldn't remember for the life of her.

What was she doing here again? Time seemed to slow down, thoughts ran through her mind so many at once that it confused her. She raised a hand to her heart, feeling her own erratic pulse. Fear, nervousness, and excitement were all jumbled up together, mixed so she couldn't tell the difference anymore.

She waited. Seconds ticked by, but she could wait forever for him. On second thought, she prayed that he wasn't home. She had waited and watched for so long. Watched him whenever she thought he wasn't looking, watched him during hunts, watched him through her glasses whenever she pretended to clean them. He knew, didn't he? He must know . . . but if he did, then he never paid her any mind. Did that mean he didn't care?

Her heart stopped, she paled at the thought. What the hell was she doing here! Robin turned to leave just as the door opened. Her back was to him, she was close to hyperventilating now, all her muscles were tense, stiff, like a spring ready to just bolt. Oh god what was she doing here?

"Robin?" His tone was questioning, but it didn't really sound like that. She was melting, his deep voice was already making her regret even thinking up something as crazy as this. It would have been better to just linger on in doubts of a teenaged fantasy. "Robin." This time was voice sounded closer, she swore that she could feel his breath on her ear.

Robin blinked her emerald orbs, her eyes widening when she had discovered that somehow she was in the stairway and not in front of Amon's door. She tried to turn away from his cold, oddly colorless eyes only to realize that he caught her wrist, keeping her from running away or any of the sort. Oh god. He was shirtless to boot, water dripping down his naked chest, dressed in only a pair of faded black slacks. She turned her face away but could still feel his heat coming from his body.

She was stupid. So stupid, so very, very, very stupid to even think about ever coming here! She made a fool out of herself. For the umpteenth time that night, she wondered what she was doing here.

She stared at him, he returned the look, cool gray eyes gazed into frightened emerald orbs. He tugged her closer to him. She was unmoving, frozen to the spot. Heat moved up her face. The fire witch was glad that the bulb had burned out in the stairway.

"Follow me." Amon ushered the dazed girl into his apartment.

She watched him retreat back into what she presumed was his room, then come out with a shirt on. He looked at her and she stared back, keeping her expression blank as she tried to think up a lie explaining why she was here. So far she came up with nothing. An awkward and thick silence rolled in. Finally Amon broke it.

"What are you doing here?" his eyes looked passed her, through her. Robin felt naked before his eyes, his gaze seemed to pierce through her mask.

Gathering up her fleeting courage, she walked over to where his stood. Determinedly, she looked into his eyes and closed the distance between them. Her first kiss. For him.

Robin placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest as she tried to get a response out of him. Under her hands, she felt him stiffen, but he didn't pull away. After a moment, she broke the 'kiss' and stepped back. It wasn't like in the movies.

"Are you done," Amon asked.

Somehow, someway Robin was able to keep the shock from her face. She nodded to him, where she stood in his life had been confirmed with one stupid action. What had she just done?

Broken in every way but not yet shattered, Robin shut the door to Amon's apartment and left. She couldn't run away, she never did. Her feelings for him prevented her from yelling, from screaming, from crying, because now she knew what she felt. She hated Amon. She hated him so much. She hated him for not being able to break her fully, to kill her heart.

The young fire witch wiped away a stray tear, crossing the street to clear her head in the nearby park. The park where she had seen her roommate and the one she was in love with walking together.

Unbeknownst to her, softened gray eyes were watching her. It had taken him everything he had to say those words, to not hold her and kiss her back, to not run after her. He turned his back on the window, trying to get his mind off of the young woman who tasted like strawberries.

* * *

AAOTD: This takes place right before His Unseen Affection. Robin wants to get hurt so she can move on and find someone new. After Amon acts jerky, she goes to buy donuts and spend time with Michael.  
Amon: I'm not a bastard.  
Takara: I think you are.  
Amon: I _know_ you are but what am I?  
Takara: A bastard. I'm sure that your parents were married when you were born and or conceived.  
Amon, Takara: (fighting)  
AAOTD: Now now boys, stop fighting. And join my yahoo group! In my profile.

A/N: Concerning Destiny's Embrace, I'm still working on it. A new chapter should be up by the end of next month. Illusions is on hold indefinitely, Last Man Standing will be updated…at a later time. And maybe sometime this month of next month I'll be posting up the last part of the Affections oneshots, in Amon's pov.


End file.
